Meet Me Halfway
by HerBlackHeart
Summary: Just a short one-shot about what happens when you're stuck babysitting and a cute girl pops out asking to use your phone since her car broke down. xNILEYx


**Meet Me Halfway**

**Based on the song by the Black Eyed Peas; enjoy.**

***I don't own anything except the story***

_I can't go any further then this  
I want you so badly, it's my biggest wish_

Nick Lucas sat on his bed while strumming on his guitar he got when he was twelve. It was a Friday night, and instead of partying it up with his friends like he would usually have done, he was stuck in his house, babysitting his little bro. He wanted to curse his parents for having to go on their annual dates. He also wanted to curse on the babysitter who bailed on the last minute, making Nick the only option.

Nick was suppose to be with his best friends, Demi and David, having the time of his life, but instead he was locked inside his room, strumming on an old guitar, watching his brother play his video games.

_Cool,  
I spent my time just thinking, thinking, thinking 'bout you  
Every single day yes, I'm really missing, missing you_

Then, Nick heard the doorbell ring. He knew he wasn't expecting anyone to come. Plus, if the babysitter decided to come back, she would have at least called. He sighed and went down stairs to see who the mystery person was.

Before he opened the door, Nick looked through the peek hole in his door to make sure it wasn't an intruder trying to break in. He saw it was a girl and figured that she didn't look too harmful, so he opened the door.

_And all those things we use to use to use to do  
Hey girl, what's up, it use to used to be just me and you  
I spent my time just thinking, thinking, thinking, 'bout you_

Once he opened the door, he saw it was a brunette with blue eyes that looked around his age. She had on some ripped-skinny jeans, a graphic tee that had _Snoopie_ on it_,_ laying on his dog house and it read _Laying Pretty_. She also wore some black, worn out Converse. _Well, she's pretty._ N_ick thought_. He figured that he had been staring at her for too long and decided to say something.

"Um, can I help you?" Nick asked politely to her.

"Yeah; um, my car kind of broke on the side of the road and I'm no mechanic and I was hoping I could use your phone since mine decided to die on me," the girl said, with a hint of a southern accent in her voice.

Nick smiled at her and nodded his head. "Sure, no problem," he answered.

_Every single day, yes I'm really missing, missing you  
And all those things we use to use to use to do  
Hey girl what's up, yo, what's up, what's up, what's up_

The girl smiled back at Nick. "Thanks," she answered ad Nick gave her room to come in and she walked in. "Um, where's the phone?" she asked.

Nick closed the door and turned towards the stranger. "It's right next to the entrance for the kitchen," he answered. He saw the girl nod while walking towards it.

Nick heard her dial the number to a mechanic and eavesdropped on her conversation, praying that a mechanic was o where close by. He really wanted to hang out with this girl that popped out of the blue.

_Can you meet me halfway, right at the border line  
That's where I'm going to wait, for you  
I'll be looking out, night 'N' day_

"Ugh!" The girl blasted as she hanged up the phone.

Nick was finally interested. "What's the matter?" he asked as if he already didn't know.

"The mechanic said he won't be able to fix my car until another two hours. He was like 'I have two other cars to fix'," the girl mimicked. Nick tried his hardest not to laugh at his stranger mimicking.

_Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay  
I can't go any further then this  
I want you so bad it's my only wish_

"Well, you probably had a lot of plans, but you're welcomed to stay here if you want." Nick offered. The girl smiled and walked towards Nick closer, in a friendly way.

"Thanks. You're really sweet. Oh, by the way, I'm Miley." She said introducing herself and giving Nick her hand.

"I'm Nick," he said as he took her hand to shake. He wasn't sure if he was imagining, but when he touched her hand, it was like an explosion of fireworks ran up his arms. He figured she felt it too because now Miley was looking at their arms, that were still connected, like a deadly virus began crawling up her arm. The two both took their hands away from each at the same time, and stood there awkwardly.

_Girl, I travel round the world and even sail the seven seas  
Across the universe I go to other galaxies  
Just tell me where to go, just tell me where you want to meet_

"Nick, I'm hungry!" Nick heard his little brother screamed from his bedroom. He had forgotten all about his babysitting his little brother.

"Got stuck babysitting, I see?" Miley said with a smirk. Nick was kind of shocked.

"How'd you know?" Nick asked. Miley started laughing and he realized that it was probably from his face of astonishment.

"I have a younger sister, Noah. Just the other day I had to babysit her because my parents decided to go on their 'special dates' again." Miley finished. Man, it wasn't just him who gets stuck in having to watch their little siblings.

_I navigate myself, myself to take me where you be  
Cause girl I want, I, I, I want you right now  
I travel uptown (town) I travel downtown_

"Yeah, it's like our parents don't want us to have live of our own; to experience the teenage life." Nick added, ignoring Frankie upstairs.

"I _said_, I'm hungry!" Frankie yelled again, embarrassing Nick in front of Miley.

"I'm going to be right back, I'm just going to make him a sandwich, and I'll be back down," he said, halfway to the kitchen already.

_Want to have you around (round) like every single day  
I love you always... ways  
(I'll meet you halfway)_

Once Nick was done making Frankie a BLT and grabbed a Capri Sun, and went upstairs to meet his nine year old brother.

"Listen Dude, I got a pretty cool girl downstairs. I really need you to stop screaming, kay? "Nick asked Frankie. His little brother just nodded while grabbing his sandwich and heading to his room. Nick decided to take that as a yes, and went back downstairs to accompanied Miley.

"Hey," He tried to say smoothly, but it came out sounding like he was painting for air since he was running up and down the stairs.

_Can you meet me half way  
Can you meet me half way  
Can you meet me half way  
Can you meet me half way_

Miley laughed at Nick, trying to be cool. She got comfortable and rested on the chair. She patted on the seat next to her, motioning for Nick to sit next to her. Nick gladly responded like a heartbeat and was by her side.

The two began to watch old movies and share old memories to tell the other. Soon, they both were extremely comfortable talking to each other.

_Meet me half way, right at the border line  
That's where I'm going to wait, for you  
I'll be looking out, night 'N' day_

Soon, the doorbell rang and both teens knew who it was. Unfortunately, it was the mechanic saying that he fixed Miley's car and it was as brand as new.

Neither of them wanted to leave, especially with the night they just had.

"Hey, how about we meet each other to go eat breakfast tomorrow?" Nick offered, hoping she would say yes.

"That sounds like a terrific idea," Miley replied, a smile gleaming her face.

_Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay  
I can't go any further then this  
I want you so bad it's my only wish_

Miley grabbed all her things, and with the help of Nick he was out the door.

Soon, his parents were home from there date, talking about fresh memories that they had both shared. His parents also did the honor of tucking Frankie in for bed.

"So, did anything interesting happen tonight?" Nick's mom asked.

Nick just shrugged and smiled. "What could possibly go wrong when you're babysitting?" he replied. His mom gave him a smirk.

"Whatever you say, Nicholas."

_I can't go any further then this  
I want you so bad, it's my only wish_

**Hey! Hoped you liked the one-shot. Just a little pre-Christmas gift for everyone. Eep, I don't know what to say, so please review! **

**P.S. I know the song has nothing to do with the story, I was just listening to it.**


End file.
